Welcome my Lord
by Evil Regal Tease
Summary: When Emma goes back in the time portal she brings back two people rather than one... Pre-swanqueen. Warning for abuse and rape triggers.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome my lord 1

An: hey! So I've got like 5 billion once upon a time fics sitting in my notes, but this is the first one I've finished, so here you go!

This is, in the beginning OutlawQueen, then by the end it is implied SwanQueen.

warnings- warning for curse words, abuse and rape. If any of these things might bother you, stop reading now.

Robin and regina walked down the street, Regina holding one of Roland's small hands in a tight grasp, as Robin placed his hand lightly on the back of the boys head while he licked at his ice cream. She smiled lovingly at him as they approached Granny's. Roland ran ahead to the small diner and they both stopped, smiled at each other and shared a passionate kiss then walked into the diner hand in hand.

Robin and Roland moved to sit at the nearest empty table while regina closed the door then moved to join them, but before she sat she saw Emma rush into the diner.

"Mom, dad, Regina, could you come outside please..." She said, not loud enough to draw attention, but Regina could hear the concern in her words.

"What did you do?" Regina said flatly.

Emma looked to her mother, hoping for some help with regina hostility but all she got was a waiting look, "I just- well- just come outside" she said, then walked outside, her parents following.

Regina sighed and turned to Robin, "I'll be right back" she kissed his cheek.

"Do you want me to come along?" He asked, his brow slightly raised in concern.

"No I'll be fine" she smiled at him reassuringly. He nodded and let her go.

She walked outside silently keeping her head down to prevent the wind from hitting her face. Before she could even look up to see what Emma had wanted them for she heard snows mumblings.

_"oh daddy, I missed you so much!" _

_"I missed you to snow, so much"_

Regina froze where she stood, making no move to get any closer, wanting nothing more than to turn her back and run inside to the safety of Robin arms, but her legs were stuck, she couldn't move.

Slowly she raised her head, hoping that her ears had deceived her. But as she did, she instantly regretted it. His eyes locked with hers, and the loving look her wore for Snow was gone, and replacing it was a cold stare, one she could remember getting for far to many years, far to many times, before he did what he would do every night he was in that prison she was to call a home.

Regina didn't know she was doing it but she was shaking, visibly trembling.

"Regina..." He whispered, a mask back on his face, he played the loving husband, that missed his wife. He took a few slow steps toward her and held open his arms.

Regina's breathing was becoming uneven and her eyes darted from Leopold to Snow, then to Emma, silently pleading for someone to help her, but no one got the message.

Leopold wrapped his huge arms around her much smaller frame. She shivered in disgust but was to wrapped up in her own mind to do anything about it, so she let him, she shut down, she reverted back into her former self, before Mayor Mills, before the Evil Queen, in a matter of seconds she once again became the 18 year old girl, whom was forced to marry a man older than her father.

"Oh Regina I've missed you so" he whispered into her ear and she shuttered again.

The door to granny's rang and brought her out of her trance, Leopold stepped back, but never released the bruising hold on her arm. She looked to the door and saw robin making his way toward her.

_"Robin!"_ a woman's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Marian?" He asked, "I thought you were dead"

"And I you!" The woman, _Marian _said, wrapping her arms around his neck and he engulfed her into a hug.

But it was the small voice of Roland that broke her.

"Mama?" He said softly, looking at Marian in confusion, before a smile spread across his face and he ran at her, she knelt down and they hugged for what seemed like forever to the frozen Regina.

That's when she felt it, the haziness in her hearing, the black spots that began appearing in her vision. And before she knew what was happening she heard one Emma Swan scream her name, then black.

"Regina? Are you ok?" Emma asked, drawing the attention to the swaying brunette. She crumbled to the floor in a heap before anyone knew what was happening.

"Regina!" Emma yelled, running to her side.

"Mom!" Henry screamed after her, running to her side as well.

"Mom! Dad! Someone help me!" Emma yelled, rolling Regina's head around to try and wake her.

"Regina, Regina wake up, Regina?" She whispered.

"Is she ok? Is she alright?" Leopold's voice broke threw.

"Dad, why don't you come with me, Emma and David will get Regina to the hospital and get everything check out, and I'll fill you in" Snows comforting voice spoke in a soothing manor.

"No. I want to stay, she's my wife." He said firmly, leaving no room for argument.

"Henry watch out" David said, moving Henry to get closer to regina.

"She's just fainted, I think maybe it was all a little to much for her."

Regina moaned a small breathy noise before her eyes began to flutter open.

"Emma...? What...?" She mumbled. "Im ok..." She said quietly, letting David help her stand. "I just... I just want to go home..." She looked to Emma for help here, silently giving her the message of _alone_.

"Ok, well then, Henry can just, come with me for tonight ok?" She said, her hand still resting on the small of her back. Giving Regina what comfort she could.

Henry nodded and smiled at Regina, "whatever you need mom"

"I'm going to go, take Marian and Roland back to camp..." Robin said, and Emma looked at him, telling him to just leave with her eyes. He nodded and trotted off, wife and son in tow.

"I will take regina to her home." Leopold's voice cut threw the silence once again and Emma saw Regina stiffen at it.

"That's a good idea dad, you probably need some time to catch up." Snow said, taking Charming's hand and leading him away. Emma nodded at Henry to follow.

Henry hugged regina before he left, whispering an "I love you mom" before the ran to catch up with the charmings.

"Are you sure you're ok Regina?" Emma asked, looking into Regina's eyes, hoping to find any sign of distress or even a lie.

But Regina said nothing, not until Leopold gently placed a hand on her shoulder, and Regina nodded mutely.

Emma couldn't get a read, she didn't know if Regina was just shaken up or if Regina didn't want to go, or what, but she couldn't really do anything about it either, she she nodded and walked away.

Regina let Leopold lead her to the mansion, once she told him how to get there he gripped her arm tightly and walked quickly. When they got back, he ushered her inside and slammed the door shut.

Regina looked up at the harsh slam and saw that look on his face, that look that she hated and was so scared of, so she started to stutter out, "L-leopold I- I'm really tir-"

"Shut up!" He practically screamed and picked she against the wall, pinning her arms above her head. Regina whimpered involuntarily and used her magic to push Leopold away.

He fell back to the ground with a loud _thud_ and his angry glare found her and he stood again.

"L-Leopoldo... I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I-I-" she was cut off again, but this time by him grabbing her chin and kissing her roughly. When he pulled back he swung unexpectedly and punched her right in the side of jaw, spitting her lip in the process.

Regina fell back with a cry of pain and shot of dizziness. She could take the metallic taste of her blood and it brought tears to her eyes.

He gripped her hair then, and pulled her towards the bedroom.

The next day Regina left the bedroom before Leopoldo woke, she pulled on some clothes, a black pencil skirt and a purple long sleeve blouse, fixed her hair, and covered her newly formed bruise and spit lip with concealer and lipstick, then headed out the door.

She found herself walking into grannies a short while later, she ordered a coffee and sat at the bench alone, silently sipping at the steaming liquid.

Emma sent Henry off to school early before heading to grannies for breakfast, when she came in, she saw Regina sitting alone almost instantly, she looked so beautiful, her raven hair falling perfectly at her shoulders, her perfect posture sitting on the stool drinking her coffee. Emma was so consumed with her looks that she didn't notice when she tripped over Archie's umbrella and spilt her water all over reginas face and down her shirt, the slightly older woman jumped up and looked at Emma her anger flaring.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Regina! I tripped!" Emma stuttered, grabbing a napkin from the counter.

Regina seemed to take a moment to consider Emma's words before she spoke, "it's alright dear, a little water never hurt anyone." She shook her hands as to shake off the water and wiped at her blouse.

Emma took the napkin and brought it to regina face, rubbing slightly to remove the water from her cheek.

She stopped when she regina wince and pull back. Then she noticed the big bright purple and blue bruise on her jaw line.

Regina quickly brought her hand to cover her face as she rushed out of the dinner, Emma hot on her trail.

"Regina! Regina stop!" Emma called after her.

Emma lost sight of her for a moment, but found her again, on the ground in the ally crying.

"Oh regina..." She whispered as she knelt down in front of the former mayor. She wrapped a protective arm around her and Regina sunk into the warmth, saying thanks for the brief moment of comfort.

When Leopold woke he was alone, and he knew that he had been for a while. That made him angry, Regina was his wife, and his was would do as he say, no matter what. So he knew, he needed to get rid of her magic, or at least find a way to conceal it. He also knew that the only one who could do that, was rumplestiltskin.

So he left the mansion and found the shop they said he owned, only, when he got there he did not find the dark one, but a pretty red head.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely.

"Would you mind if I just, looked around?" He said sweetly. She nodded and went back to working in her book.

He saw it then, a leather bracelet that he had seen before, Cora had one just like it, and he knew just what it did. This would do perfectly, he thought smugly.

"How much for this?" He asked.

"Hm, I don't know what that is, looks like junk to me, you can have it" she replied sweetly. He nodded great fully and left the shop, leather bracelet in hand, and plan in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome my lord 2

An: so here is the part two, for this two shot! Hope you like.

Warning- rape and abuse! In detail

"Regina honey... Tell me what happened.." Emma whispered comfortingly, rubbing small circles on Reginas back as the woman half sobbed and half whimpered.

Regina just shook her head, burying her face deeper into Emma's chest.

After more than a few moments, Regina stopped crying and wiped at her tears, she stood up and waited for Emma to do the same.

"I'm sorry Miss Swan, I didn't meant to cause any trouble, you can be on your way, I'm alright now, just, uh, have a lot going on and I uh, I tripped on the stairs this morning." She said, not making eye contact with the sheriff.

Emma just shook her head "Regina I know you're lying. Tell me what's going on."

"Nothing that concerns you Miss Swan. But I really must be going now." She said with a curt nod and with a puff of purple smoke, she was gone.

Regina reappears in the kitchen of her home and sagged in relief. She was just glad to be home, all she wanted was a strong drink and to get into bed. This was all too much, with Robin and Leopoldo and Emma... Oh Emma... Regina still couldn't wrap her mind around her new found feeling for the blonde sheriff. She knew that she liked her, a lot even, she might even lo-

Her thought were interrupted as loud footsteps made there was to her.

"Hello dear" he spoke with a sickly sweet grin.

"H-hello..."

"I got you a gift dear, close you eyes so I can out it on you." He commanded leaving no room for an argument. She nodded, not daring to disobey him. She shut her eyes tight until she felt something cool wrap around her wrist. Her eyes shot open and she sucked in a shuttering breath at the sight of the very bracelet used on her when she was kidnapped and electrocuted by Greg and Tamara.

She began to frantically try and pull it off but it was no use.

"I told you I didn't like it when you used magic Regina..." He said with a smirk as he punched her once again, sending her flying back, hitting her head on the counter and passing out.

When Regina woke she was in her bedroom, everything was still a little hazy but she did notice that her hands and feet were bound, and she was not on the bed, rather on the floor next to it, completely naked.

"I see you're finally awake" a voice started her from across the room.

"P-please let me go... I-i promise I won't disobey you again my king... I-i won't..." She pleaded.

"No" he said, standing and talking closer to her naked form, he took her in, her beauty, her smooth skin, her frightened face. And then out of nowhere he kicked her, hard right in the ribs, over and over, and every few kicks she could hear a rib crack. She cried and screamed but no one heard. When he finished kicking her and moved down spreading her legs and taking her in one full thrust. Regina screamed in pain and thrashed away from him, but the burning in her ribs intensified.

"Stop fighting!" He screamed and punched her face a few more times, until the world got blurry and turned black.

Emma knew something was going on. She just didn't know what. She knew that Regina was lying, but if regina didn't want to talk about what was happening then she couldn't make her, but, maybe she would listen to Henry.

After Henry had gotten home from school she told him to pack up his stuff and they both drove over to Regina's. Leaving Mary Margaret with David, Leopold, he had come over only a few minutes earlier, and Neil to catch up.

Something about that man made her blood boil and she knew he was her grandfather and she shouldn't feel that way, but she did.

When they pulled up to Regina's mansion all the lights were out.

"Maybe she isn't home" Henry said, zipping up his jacket and stepping out of the car when Emma had no response. Emma looked around and saw that the car was in the driveway.

"She is, go ahead kid, call me if you need anything and I'll pick you up tomorrow?" She said, handing him his backpack and messing up his hair. He smiled and nodded, saying a quick "bye mom" before running into the house.

Emma watched as he got inside before she drove off.

When Henry got into the house everything was silent, much to silent. He considered calling Emma and telling him that she wasn't home, but the possibility that she was sleeping slipped into his mind. So he slowly and quietly made his way up the stairs and down the narrow hall into her bedroom.

Slowly he pushed open the bedroom door, his eyes going to the bed, but finding it empty he looked around until he saw it.

His mother naked, battered, bloody and beaten body laying on the floor curled up in a little ball.

"Mom!" He screamed, running to her side. He grabbed her shoulders asked shook her hard in an attempt to wake her up. She felt ice cold in his hands. He pulled out his phone and dialed 911.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"Help! M-my-my mom! Help me!" He stuttered and cried.

"Henry? Henry are you ok? It's Tianna. Tell me what's going on Henry."

"Mom, she's passed out, and she's all bruised and she doesn't have any clothes on! Please come help us!"

"Ok, you need to tell me who Henry, where are you? Is it Emma?"

"No! My mom! Regina! Please!"

The hesitation on the line wasn't one that meant she didn't want to help, only one that meant she was surprised that The Mayor had let that happen.

"The ambulance is on its way Henry." She said softly after a moment.

"T-thank you... What do.. What do I do?" He said, still trying to wake her up, even rubbing her arms to try and keep her warm.

"You said she was cold, why don't you get her a blanket ok?"

He nodded and stood, going over to the neatly made bed and grabbing a thick blanket and placing it over her curled up body. Then he knelt back down next to her and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Mom... I.. I don't know what happened.. But i just need you to know that I need you to get better, don't give up, because I need you mom, I love you" he said, then kissed her forehead and watched as her eyelids flutter open slightly.

"Henry...?" She mumbled and winced at the pain in her jaw. She saw Henry kneeling next to her, his soft hand on her cheek, and she felt warmer than she had, she looked down as the throw blanket that was placed over her freezing body.

"I'm here mom.. Don't worry" he said in a comforting tone.

She merely nodded, not have the energy to speak anymore.

They waited for a few moment before they heard the sirens pull up to the house and they heard the EMTs and Emma barge in the door.

"Henry!? Regina!" She screamed and Regina's head throbbed.

"No... No yelling... Henry... Tell her..." She mumbled unclearly. Henry stood then, and walked out into the hall, calling for them, but softer than what Emma had done.

She heard footsteps then some whispers before she felt hands on her skin again, rolling her onto her backend pulling away the blanket. She wanted to fight, she didn't want Henry to see, but she had no energy. Emma was suddenly by her head, her legs like a pillow as he lifted her head into her lap.

"Henry... Don't... See... This... Emma..." She mumbled.

"He went out to the car, don't worry, just relax." She said, running her fingers threw her hair. Reginas eyes fluttered. "Ni... Night" she mumbled before passing out again.

"We need to get her to the hospital

now, she's got a concussion, multiple broken ribs and possibly a broken jaw" the paramedic said as they lifted Reginas body onto the stretcher and carried her out to the ambulance.

Emma jumped into her car where Henry was waiting and followed closely.

"Henry. Call Mary Margaret and tell her to meet us at the hospital ok?" She instructed.

He nodded and pulled out his phone.

_"hello?"_

"Grams?"

_"hello Henry"_

"You gotta come down to the hospital"

_"what!? What's going on? Are you ok?! Is Emma?"_

"We are fine, moms not, I found her in the house all beat up without any clothes on..." He said softly, shuttering at then memory.

_"oh henry... Ok, we will be there right away"_

Henry hung up without a goodbye.

"Who would do this?" He asked so quietly Emma almost didn't hear.

"I think I have a pretty good idea kid" Emma said, clutching the steering wheel angrily.

They took Regina away and Emma and Henry sat waiting in the waiting room when MM and Leopold burst threw the door.

The second Emma laid eyes on him she shot up, grabbing his neck and throwing him against the wall.

"You did this! I know you did!" She snarled squeezing his neck.

He gagged and shook his head while MM tore her away and he fell to the ground.

"Emma! Stop it!" She screamed.

"He did this. I know it. Have you seen the way Regina is around him!? She won't even speak! This morning I spilt water in her and I saw this big purple bruise on her jaw, that was BEFORE this Mary Margaret! He did-"

"Emma!" Dr whale said, pulling Emma away from her mother slightly. "Emma, Reginas awake, she wants to see you." He said, and she nodded, letting him lead her to Regina's room.

Emma rushed to her side as soon as she could see her. She brushed the hair from her face softly, looking into her partly open deep brown eyes.

"I..m ok..." She mumbled, it was hard to speak with the swelling around her jaw.

"Regina who did this?" She pleaded.

Regina looked hesitantly, afraid to answer, but she looked into Emma's eyes and nodded.

"L..Leo..Leopold" she said, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Don't worry, we are going to put him away.. He isn't going to hurt you again" she said, and kissed Reginas forehead, surprising them both.

Emma smiled and then stormed out of the room and back into the waiting room.

"Henry, go see your mother, she awake" Emma said, and waited for Henry to be gone before she pulled her cuffs out and walked over to Leopold.

"You are under arrest, for the rape and battery of Regina mills, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these right as I have read them to you?" She said, locking the cuffs behind his back and leading him from the hospital.

"That bitch can rot in hell! She wanted it!" He yelled, and MM who had been following, trying to get Emma to stop, froze.

"Y-you did it... How could you..." She mumbled, turning away and walking back to Reginas room.

"Regina...?" MM mumbled before walking into the room, Reginas eyes locked with hers and she saw the sorrow behind the strong eyes she had always known.

"Henry... Paper... Plea..se" Regina murmured.

Henry nodded and pulled out a pen and pad of paper.

**I'm sorry** Regina wrote.

"What? You don't have anything to be sorry about Regina, I should be, I should have seen what was going on, I should have seen it, did this happen... Back home?" At Reginas nod MM looked away, ashamed of herself.

**I kept it from you. I didn't want you to know because you had already lost you mother. I just took it.**

"You could've told me regina... I wouldn't helped you"

**It wasn't your problem, it was mine, still is.**

"Emma arrested him." She said, and noticed how the former mayors eyes lit up at the mention of her daughter.

"Everything is going to work out Regina, it will" she said, and walked out the door. She would get Emma and regina together. That is how she could start to make up for her mistakes.

The end.


End file.
